Introduction
This article is to give players a starting point with which to grow from. Royal Chaos is a surprisingly large and complex game. It is no "one-trick" mobile app, but has various functions with a focus on competitive gameplay. It is advised you read this guide through its entirety to avoid common beginner mistakes. We assume the player is not only unfamiliar with Royal Chaos, but any other form of MMORPGMMORPG - Massively Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Game; the term means an "always online" game played with other, real people. It is in the style of Role-Playing Games which is where you take on the role of a character throughout the game. A popular example is World of Warcraft. . As such, we will explain many terms that players more familiar with RPG-style games can skip. Background A main point of gameplay for many players is the story. We recommend checking out the Background Story, but we'll give you a brief overview here. Historical Basis The story is set in the Qing Dynasty period of ChinaThe Qing Dynasty. The Qing Dynasty was the last imperial dynasty of China, spanning from 1644 to 1912. Royal Chaos is an adaptation of a popular older game made by the same developer, Legend of the EmpressOfficial Legend of the Empress Website. Legend of the Empress is a loose adaptation of a Chinese Drama called Empresses in the Palace[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Empresses_in_the_Palace Empresses in the Palace]. The drama is based on a novel of the same name. The historical basis for the story appears to be centered around Emperor YongzhengEmperor Yongzheng was the 5th emperor of the Qing Dynasty. . Emperor Mu is likely meant to be based on Emperor Yongzheng. The historical figure is popular in Chinese media as he was considered a hard-working and diligent man who died before his time. His rule saw to the formation of the Grand Council and a crackdown on corruption despite its short length. Upon his sudden death, the people of the Imperial Court believed foul play may have been a factor. There were many legends and stories created in the years following about the possible cause. Historians now believe the immortality tablets he was taking to prolong his life was the likely cause of his death. A popular recipe for immortality elixirs at the time contained mercury, a well-known today as a slow poison. Royal Chaos's Take Although highly romanticized, Royal Chaos takes these elements of scheming and tragedies into the story itself. You will play as either a member of the court or harem who works their way up the ranks. Character Class Likely, you've already picked a class to start with if you're reading this article. Instead, we will focus on describing the benefits and positioning of character classes so you can better understand the role your character fills and the roles in your team that are still required. Scholar Scholars are the most popular class for people to choose. Unlike the other three classes, they provide far more versatility. With versatility comes some drawbacks. Purpose Their primary purpose is to be an AOE AOE (Area of Effect) is a term used to describe attacks or abilities which cause damage to 2 or more enemies. Refer to this article for more information. attack class. Positioning They can serve on both the front and backline in this role with the right gear (which we will cover later). Frontline positioning should only come after you reach first transform. After first transform, your character unlocks the ability to self-heal when attacking which helps them survive being buffeted by attacks. Until then, it is recommended to keep the scholar on the back outer edges. Leveling As you Might Might is a measure of power and progress in Royal Chaos. Attributes Before we can really get into discussing what kind of heroes you should aim for on a "well-rounded" team, we need to discuss what attributes are and what they do in brief. For a more detailed look, please refer to Attributes. Attack is going to be your main gauge of damage. HP and Defense will be how you increase your survivability. The other attributes aren't quite as important until later in the game. Heroes Heroes are what make or break a player. Gear This section primarily focuses on explaining the types of gear you get and how you can upgrade that gear. Set Bonuses The important thing to note before continuing in this section is that all gear sets (except Virtue) give a "set bonus". Set bonuses only activate when you have a certain number of pieces of the set. For example, to get the +1,900 bonus from the Elite Unity Set, you would need to have at least 2 pieces of the Elite Unity Set equipped to the hero you want to add 1,900 to. Intrigue vs Primary Sets You'll often see users refer to certain sets as "intrigue" sets. Intrigue is a gameplay feature you will unlock later. It provides access to arrays and new types of armor. This armor is much easier to acquire than the "primary" sets, but cannot be upgraded like primary sets. That means they can never attain Godly (Pink) levels in later gameplay. However, they still have set bonuses like primary sets do. This makes them great alternatives to primary sets which can be difficult to obtain without using jade. Virtue Set Virtue equipment is neither a primary or intrigue set. This set can be found all the way through Elite (Purple) quality in online and offline Stage Collection. It can be upgraded like primary sets, but provides no set bonuses. For that reason, it is extremely inadvisable to use equipment upgrade materials on Virtue equipment. This is a common beginner mistake that can cause issues later on. Royal/Serenity Set The Royal Set is the primary version of this equipment (can be upgraded) and the Serenity Set is the intrigue version of this equipment (cannot be upgraded). The set bonuses given is provided below: This set is used for defense or tank type heroes. Duality/Unity Set The Duality Set is the primary version of this equipment (can be upgraded) and the Unity Set is the intrigue version of this equipment (cannot be upgraded). The set bonuses given is provided below: This set is best used for attack type heroes. Bliss/Merak Set The Bliss Set is the primary version of this equipment (can be upgraded) and the Merak Set is the intrigue version of this equipment (cannot be upgraded). The set bonuses given is provided below: This set is based used for support type heroes. General Takeaway The general takeaway from gear is the following: Upgrading Equipment and Smelting Upgrading equipment is important to advancing Might in the game. Note, you can only upgrade primary equipment, not intrigue sets. To upgrade equipment to the next tier, you go to where the equipment is equipped to a hero. Select the equipment and press "Advance". There, it will tell you which components are needed for upgrading the item. Those components come from smelting old equipment or equipment found during Stage Collection. Smelting also gives you Smelting Points to use in the Smelting Shop. These points are used for purchasing any components not found while smelting. For this reason, you should save your components and smelting points for when you need to upgrade your primary equipment. As we mentioned in the previous section, you should never upgrade Virtue Set items. Gems Gems are items that are added to gear to make them more powerful. Equipment has (or will have) 3 slots to place gems. What gems you select largely depend on your heroes. Check the wiki's guides for each hero for more information on which gems work best for each hero. It's important to start working towards the team you want rather than the team you have. In the Heroes section, we discussed how you should choose your end-game heroes right from the beginning so you waste less resources on heroes you won't end up using. This goes for gems as well. You want to start equipping gems with the mindset these will be the gems you use for your final team. Note, it is much better to fill all slots with gems and slowly upgrade each one than to leave spots unfilled or to fill them with gems inappropriate for the chosen hero. Gems are a large source of Might in Royal Chaos and their collection should begin in earnest early on. References Old Information This information is present while this page undergoes construction. Read at your own risk as much is outdated or difficult to understand to the point of being misleading. In the sixty-first year of Da Chu, the new emperor Mu Lingchen ascended the throne. The political situation was unstable, and there were many disputes in the harem. To begin in Royal Chaos, we will first need to select one of our four professions and enter into the battle of the harem. Following the continuous promotion of the main quests and promotion of official products, you will gradually get access to various functions. When passing the 10th checkpoint, the daily task function is opened and provides rich rewards. After the 12th checkpoint, you can join a faction and work together towards goals. If you want to level up more quickly, the automatic battle reward for 2 hours will be made availale after the 21st checkpoint. To add to your popularity, charm, and friendships, you need to send flowers. After the 23rd checkpoint, the Flower function can be found in the Bedroom. Equipment is one of the most important parts in improving the strength of your team in the game. When you are stuck, jewels can quickly increase your strength. The main source of gems is Errand. Starting this function requires clearance of checkpoint 55. Need extra hero shards, or want your favourite hero shards? Hero Shop can help you after checkpoint 65. Heros and equipment are two critical parts of this game. Hero Biography and Intrigue can help players obtain various types of superb heros and equipment. These two functions will be available after checkpoints 85 and 110 In addition to checkpoints to enable various functions, there are also some functions requiring certain tests of Rank to unlock. When Rank reaches the Upper 9, Date mode will be opened. You can add intimacy with the emperor, and receive the daily academy award in Date. After reaching the Lower 7, you will formally participate in the battle of the harem. Authority, Office, and Treasure Cabinet will opened to the player. Different functions wil give out Outfit Brochure. With promotions, you will receive some exquisite Outfit Brochures automatically. To start Costume Making, Upper 7 is needed. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:For Beginner